


CPF Contest

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Summary The king has ordered a special contest for the male guilds. The Cum Power Contest, Makarov is asked to offer up a vessel. Natsu is chosen to be the vessel.
Relationships: Ivan Dreyar/Natsu Dragneel, Jura Neekis/Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel/Bacchus Groh, Natsu Dragneel/Elfman Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Eve Tearm, Natsu Dragneel/Hibiki Lates, Natsu Dragneel/Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel/Orga Nanagear, Natsu Dragneel/Ren Akatsuki
Kudos: 93





	CPF Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Natsu was a little nervous about this contest. The boy was stripped naked his soft 7 inch cock was exposed for all to see, Natsu entered the stadium. “Whoa Natsu Dragneel has been chosen for the vessel for the Cum Power Contest!” The crowd cheered and Natsu’s face turned bright red.  
  
‘How does Gray handle being naked all the time.’ Natsu thought and felt his cock stir and grow till full arousal. ‘This is for the guild this is for the guild.’ Natsu repeated over and over in his mind as males in the audience cheered and hollered.  
  
Makarov had been asked to provide a vessel for the game. He thought Natsu would be the best one for the job. To take Natsu’s place Elfman joined Fairy Tail A again and was the one entered in the game.  
  
Natsu moaned as a special lacrima was placed into his body. “This will allow you to measure the cum power of the contestants. Now for our challengers.”  
  
“From Sabertooth we have Orga!!!” The crowd cheered as Orga stepped into the ring. “Hey Orga you better not wreck him, his ass is mine you hear me!!” Sting shouted, and Orga rubbed his ear.  
  
“Yeah yeah, just sit back and watch.” Orga said the Lightning God Slayer stripped and earned whistles and cheers from the crowd. Orga was hung at least 10 inches in size, Natsu gulped at the size.  
  
“From Lamia Scale we have Jura.” Jura stepped out onto the field and disrobed. More cheers from the crowd Jura’s crotch was clean shaven and his own massive 10 inch cock was even thicker than Orga’s.  
  
Jura smirked at Natsu. “It will be an honor.”  
  
“From Quatro Puppy we have Bacchus.” The drunken male entered the ring blowing kisses to the crowd. Bacchus’s hard 9 inch cock bobbed as he walked and he was already dripping pre-cum.  
  
“From Raven Tail we have Alexei.” There was applause but not really cheers Alexei kept his mask on and only revealed his cock, the masked man’s cock was pearl implanted.  
  
“From Fairy Tail A we have Elfman!” The crowd as Elfman came out and exposed his impressive 9 inch cock. “As a man I swear to fill you full of cum!!” Elfman said pointing at Natsu.  
  
“From Fairy Tail B we have Laxus!” Laxus came out into the stadium and disrobed and everyone gasped in shock, Laxus was the biggest male there he was at least 11 inches soft, with a few quick pumps he reached his full arousal. Laxus smirked at Natsu and the boy blushed.  
  
“And finally we have from Blue Pegasus the Trimmens!” Hibiki, Ren and Eve stepped out into the ring earning shocked gasps.  
  
“Hey there’s three of them how is that fair.” Gray shouted.  
  
“It was approved by the order of the king, the Trimmens will take Natsu all at once and their combined cum will equal the total.”  
  
The Trimmen’s stripped naked earning squeals of pleasure. Hibiki and Ren were both 8 inches long but Ren was a bit thicker and Eve was 6 inches long. The boys had a sparkly aura around their naked bodies.  
  
“We shall now begin the Cum Power Finder Challenge.” The crowd cheered. “Here are the rules, you may enter the mouth or the ass, please note if you fail to bring the vessel to release it will dampen your scores. The lacrima inside him keeps the vessel loose and unable to tear.”  
  
“Trimmens you are up first.” The three boys surrounded Natsu. A soft platform was provided. Ren laid back and gave Natsu a come-hither look. Natsu obeyed and got on top of Ren. Ren’s hands quickly began molesting Natsu sliding all over his muscled form. Ren thrust up into Natsu’s tight heat and moaned. ‘My kami, he’s so fucking hot and tight, must not cum must not cum, not yet.’ Ren thought and felt his cock pulse in Natsu’s clenching heat.  
  
Hibiki came up next, he spread Natsu’s legs and settled himself between them, his hard cock nudged against Ren’s. Thanks to the lacrima Hibiki was able to slide into Natsu with ease. Natsu moaned as he was filled by the two cocks, he locked his legs behind Hibiki’s back drawing the blonde male deeper inside him. ‘Fuck so warm and tight, my cock wants to blow I must resist must resist.’ Hibiki thought.  
  
The males tried to distract themselves Hibiki kissed and licked Natsu’s scar on his neck, while Ren played with Natsu’s nipples. Eve came up to Natsu’s mouth and offered his cock. Natsu wrapped his lips around Eve’s cock and began sucking him. “Oh MY!!” Eve moaned as Natsu’s wet warm mouth sucked on his manhood.  
  
“Don’t cum yet Eve you have to hold out.” Hibiki said and he started to move. Ren did the same and started thrusting up into Natsu’s heat. Natsu moaned around Eve’s cock.  
  
“But his mouth is so good.” Eve moaned as Natsu’s pleasure moans sent pleasing vibrations through his cock.  
  
“His ass is better but we must….oh fuck I think he just got tighter!!” Ren moaned, Hibiki’s cock brushed Natsu’s sweet spot making the dragon slayer tighten around the two thrusting cocks inside him.  
  
“Fuck!!” The Trimmen boys moaned as they climaxed. Eve came into Natsu’s mouth, while Ren and Hibiki flooded Natsu’s ass with their combined cum. The feeling of their seed pouring into him brought Natsu over the edge, his cock shot hot cum all over his chest and abs.  
  
The lacrima sucked up the boys cum and registered their score. The grand total for the Trimmens was 90/150.  
  
Natsu freed Hibiki from his leg lock and the male’s soft cocks left his body. Natsu gave each boy a kiss on the cheek. “You guys were really good.” Natsu said and the Trimmens blushed.  
  
“Umm Natsu if you’re not doing anything after the grand magic games, how about a date?” Hibiki asked and Ren and Eve were blushing and they asked Natsu for a date as well. Natsu didn’t answer as Laxus’s and Eflman’s killing intent made the good looking boys flee while they still had their lives. They gave Natsu a call me pose and went back to their team.  
  
“That was a wonderful show, next up we have Jura.”  
  
Jura placed Natsu on the bed and spread his legs. “Relax and I will give you as much pleasure as you can handle.” Jura pushed in and was amazed at how tight Natsu was even after taking two cocks. Jura started off slow thrusting in and out of Natsu pulling out to the tip only to thrust back in. Natsu arched his back in pleasure. “Fuck they were kidding you are unbelievably hot and tight inside.” Jura said and grabbed Natsu’s hips. “I can’t hold back anymore or I won’t last.”  
  
Natsu screamed in pleasure as Jura started fucking him hard and fast, the bed creaked at the force. Natsu’s re aroused cock slapped his abs with each powerful thrust. “Fuck!” Natsu moaned as he came adding another layer of cum to his abs and chest. Natsu’s inner muscles squeezed around Jura’s massive arousal, he moaned and snapped his hips forward and came. Jura’s cum was much thicker and potent then the Blue Pegasus boys.  
  
The lacrima sucked up his cum and began to score Jura. The total for Jura was 120/150.  
  
Jura pulled his cock out of Natsu and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you this has fulfilled a long time dream of mine, I’ve wanted to do this with you since we first met and faced the Oracion Seis. I know you do not love me as I do you, but this one chance with you was amazing.” Natsu blushed at Jura’s words. Jura pulled away and returned to his team. He felt if he stayed any longer he’d die by a lightning strike.  
  
“Alright next up we have Bacchus!” Bacchus came up and patted Elfman’s shoulder. “You may have beaten me in battle but I’m going to show your friend what a real man tastes like.” Bacchus dodged the punch Elfman threw at him.  
  
Bacchus made his way over to Natsu and grinned at him. “You seem to have gone soft I’ll fuck you as soon as I get you nice and hard.” Bacchus took Natsu’s soft cock into his mouth and began sucking and slurping him. Natsu grit his teeth as he grew hard in the man’s mouth. Bacchus’s tongue danced over his hard flesh before pulling off him. Natsu let out a soft moan at the loss.  
  
“No worries baby. We’re gonna get to the main act.” He lifted Natsu’s legs up on to his shoulders and aimed his dick at Natsu’s tight ass. Bacchus thrust forward and missed Natsu’s ass and ended up sliding his dick against Natsu’s cock and balls. “Hehe sorry.”  
  
Bacchus tried again and slowly pushed into Natsu once he was half way inside and he thrust in completely. Natsu cried out in surprise. “Fuck you’re so tight.” Bacchus thrust in again and again fucking Natsu wildly. “Oh man what a tight ass.” Bacchus fucked Natsu harder his balls spanking Natsu’s ass with each thrust. “Fuck I want to make you mine.”  
  
Natsu moaned unable to resist the intense pleasure. The man was fucking him with no restraint or focus he went from pulling out to the tip, to pulling out completely and to only pulling out half way, he made sure to bury his cock with each thrust. “Shit yer ass is amazing take my cock!” Bacchus moaned and he slammed into Natsu even faster.  
  
Bacchus was so caught up in his pleasure he forgot about the contest and he came spraying his cum deep into Natsu’s ass. Natsu felt tingly from the man’s cum, but it wasn’t enough for him to cum.  
  
The lacrima sucked up the man’s cum and began to register his score. He would have had a 140 but since Natsu hadn’t cum his score was dampened to 110/150.  
  
Bacchus didn’t stop driving into Natsu. “Ummm Bacchus-san your turn is up please pull out.”  
  
“Fuck you I’m not stopping until I make my little salamander cum.” He dove down and captured Natsu’s lips and gave him a sloppy almost drunken French kiss. Elfman pulled Bacchus off Natsu giving Natsu a chance to breath.  
  
“He’s not yours bastard be a man and know your place.” Elfman threw Bacchus at his own team and Quatro Puppy caught the naked man.  
  
“Thanks Elfman.” Natsu panted out. Elfman gave Natsu a thumbs up.  
  
“Alright next we have Alexei.” The masked man stepped up. ‘Perfect with my cock I’ll make you my slave, I’ll strip Makarov of his guild members in one way or another.’  
  
‘Alexei’ positioned his cock at Natsu’s hole and pushed the head of his dick in, he was unprepared for Natsu’s intense heat and he came without even getting half way inside him.  
  
Raven Tail looked at the secret master. ‘Wow quick shot…’ They thought and felt kinda bad for the older man.  
  
The lacrima analyzed his cum, and with the lack of release Alexei received 30/150  
  
“Ok that was fast next we will move on to Elfman.” Alexei went back to his guild.  
  
Elfman stepped up and crawled on top of Natsu. His big cock poked at Natsu’s hole. “Natsu is this ok I’ve never done this before.”  
  
Natsu wrapped his arms and legs around Eflman’s huge body. “Elfman you can do this, take your big manly dick and dive it into me, I want you to cum deep inside me and fill me with your manly cum.” Natsu’s words sent a spark of desire into Elfman. Elfman snapped his hips forward and buried himself balls deep into Natsu’s body with one thrust.  
  
“As a man I will fuck you properly.” Elfman said and started fucking Natsu, he wrapped a hand around Natsu’s dick and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.  
  
“Elfman!!” Natsu moaned and his inner muscles squeezed his cock.  
  
“Natsu!” Elfman moaned and focused on giving Natsu pleasure. He kissed Natsu’s neck licking the scar that marked his skin. Elfman’s thrusts were just as powerful as Bacchus’s and his full heavy balls spanked Natsu’s ass with each thrust.  
  
It was Natsu who came first his cum soaked Elman’s chest and abs, his inner muscles spasmed and Elfman lost control. His cock grew wider and longer his huge manhood became even more monstrous reaching 13 inches deep inside Natsu he came flooding the boy with cum.  
  
Natsu was shaking from the sudden change in size, and Elfman’s cum was so thick it made Natsu feel more than tingly.  
  
The lacrima inside him sucked up all the cum. It gave Elfman a score of 135/150.  
  
Elfman’s cock reverted back to normal and he pulled out. “You fucked me like a real man Elfman.” Natsu said before kissing Elfman on the lips.  
  
Elfman blushed and wondered back over to the team. He seemed to be in a blissful daze.  
  
“Alright next up is the crowd favorite. Orga from Sabertooth!” Orga stepped up his cock pulsing.  
  
“Get on your hands and knees bitch.” Orga said slapping Natsu’s ass. Natsu yelped.  
  
“Boooo Penalty Sabertooth you are not allowed to do physical harm to the vessel, intentional spanking, whipping or flogging is a violation. Another one and you will be disqualified.”  
  
Natsu moved into position, getting on his hands and knees. “Hmm well I won’t be getting disqualified. I can’t wait to rub it into Sting’s face that I get to fuck the famous fire dragon slayer.” Ogra spread Natsu’s cheeks and dove inside his cock forcing Natsu open once again.  
  
“Ahhh.” Natsu moaned and Orga wasted no time and started fucking Natsu slowly.  
  
“Oh yeah you got a grade A ass hole.” Orga said and fucked Natsu slow savoring Natsu’s tight heat. Natsu grit his teeth to keep himself from moaning, “Now now let’s hear those moans.” Orga channeled black lightning to his finger tips and he viciously teased Natsu’s nipples.  
  
“Ahh nooo!!” Natsu moaned and continued to moan as Orga picked up the pace. They came together Orga spilling his cum inside Natsu and Natsu spraying his cum all over the bed. “Maybe when you’re done being a fairy tail loser you can come be my bitch, being the fuck toy of the best guild is better than being…” Natsu kicked Orga off him.  
  
“Fuck you.” Natsu growled.  
  
“You think you are the best?” Laxus said glaring at Orga. “Your guild doesn’t know anything.”  
  
The lacrima absorbed the cum and gave Orga a 145/150.  
  
“Oh really looks like the lacrima knows what’s up.” Orga said and went back to his team mates. Rufus had a bloody nose and a bulge in his pants, he committed the whole scene to his memory and planned to relive it again and again. Sting also had a bulge in his pants.  
  
“You fools know nothing.” Laxus said and sat on the soft platform. He patted his lap and Natsu sat down Laxus’s huge cock sliding between his legs rubbing against his cock and balls. Natsu moaned as Laxus started playing with his nipples.  
  
Laxus channeled lightning to his fingers and Natsu screamed in pleasure as he came his cum spraying everywhere. Laxus brought his hand down Natsu’s cock and gave it a lightning squeeze. Natsu cried out again and came all over Laxus’s hard cock.  
  
“Amazing Laxus has brought Natsu to two releases and he hasn’t even penetrated him yet.” The crowd watched amazed as Laxus brought Natsu to two more releases efficiently coating his hard cock in Natsu’s seed.  
  
Laxus smirked as the panting dragon slayer slumped against him. With the boy limp Laxus lifted him up and slammed him down onto his cock. Natsu came with a loud moan. Laxus started to slam fuck Natsu onto his cock each thrust brought Natsu to release, his bobbing cock prayed cum everywhere soaking the ground and covering his body.  
  
Natsu moaned Laxus’s name with each thrust. “Oh Laxus!! Laxus!!”  
  
Laxus smirked and continued to thrust into the boy even as his inner muscles squeezed him hungrily. “I’m gonna feed your lustful body you ready?”  
  
“Yes please!! Laxus!” Natsu moaned happily.  
  
“I’m cumming!!” Laxus moaned and blew his load, Laxus fired so much cum it overflowed over Laxus’s cock and down his balls. He came so much he broke the lacrima.  
  
900/150  
  
“It is official Fairy Tail B’s Laxus is the winner!!” It was announced and Natsu promptly passed out. Laxus carried the naked cum covered dragon away. Fairy Tail A got extra points for Natsu being the vessel of cum, with the extra points Fairy Tail A and B took the top two spots.  
  
End


End file.
